indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Индологи Индии
Садана́нда Сва́ми (Sadānanda Svāmī IAST; имя при рождении — Эрнст Гео́рг Шу́льце, нем. Ernst Georg Schulze; 3 января 1903, Циттау, Германская империя — 11 апреля 1977, Базель, Швейцария)1 — немецкий индолог, теолог и кришнаитский (вайшнавский) религиозный деятель, ученик Бхактисиддханты Сарасвати. Род деятельности: индолог, теолог и религиозный деятель Окончив университет в 1928 году, Эрнст Шульце до 1932 года продолжал изучать сравнительную теологию и философию в Лейпцигском и Берлинском университетах. В 1932 году Шульце защитил докторскую диссертацию «Das Prajna-Paramita-Hridaya-Sutra und seine Bedeutung für die Entwicklung der Shunyata-Spekulation». В 1933 г Шульце познакомился с традицией гаудия-вайшнавизма, получив в подарок от друзей в Лондоне книгу «Shri Krishna Chaitanya», автором которой был ученик вайшнавского гуру Бхактисиддханты Сарасвати — бенгальский профессор Н. Саньял. После прочтения книги, Шульце вошёл в контакт с её автором и с Бхактисидхантой Сарасвати, который в то время находился в Маяпуре, Бенгалия. Шульце хотел было отправится в Индию, но Бхактисиддханта Сарасвати посоветовал ему сначала освоить индийский образ жизни, общаясь какое-то время с его учениками в Лондоне. Шульц последовал этому совету и, в период с 1934 по 1935 год, регулярно общался с вайшнавскими монахами и сотрудничал с «Обществом за развитие духовного взаимопонимания между Востоком и Западом». В частности, Шульце познакомился со Свами Б. П. Тиртхой и работал вместе с ним над переводом средневекового комментария к «Бхагавад-гите». Затем Шульце вместе со Свами Боном принял участие в проповедническом туре по странам Европы, выступая с лекциями в университетах. В 1935 году Шульце отправился в Индию, где ему было суждено остаться до 1961 года. Там он встретился с Бхактисиддхантой Сарасвати и под его руководством изучал санскрит и философию. Шульце также совершал научные поездки по Северной Индии, выступая с лекциями по индийской философии и занимаясь написанием эссе на эту тему. Вскоре Шульце получил от Бхактисиддханты Сарасвати духовное посвящение и имя на санскрите Садананда Даса (в переводе означающее «Слуга всегда радостного», то есть Кришны). По приглашению Аллахабадского университета, Садананда основал в Аллахабаде матх и научный институт, который давал возможность учителям и преподавателям заниматься исследованием взаимосвязи между современной наукой и древнеиндийской культурой. В 1939 году, в связи с началом Второй мировой войны, Садананда Даса как гражданин Германии был отправлен британскими властями в лагерь для военнопленных. В 1942 году британский сержант насильственно прервал Садананду во время занятий йогой, в результате чего Садананда получил искривление прямой кишки. Проведённая затем опрерация оказалась неудачной, а в результате повторного хирургического вмешательства Садананда получил хроническое заболевание, вызванное бактерией стафилококка. В лагере Садананда встретил австрийского поэта Вальтера Айдлица, обучал его и диктовал ему свои переводы древнеиндийских санскритских текстов. Айдлиц стал одним из ближайших соратников Садананды Свами. О том, как он встретил Садананду Свами, Айдлиц впоследствии написал книгу «Путешествие в неизвестную Индию». В 1950 году Садананда получил индийское гражданство. К 1956 году здоровье Садананды заметно ухудшилось. На помощь ему пришли друзья из Швеции, собравшие денежные средства, необходимые для его лечения. Но даже курс лечения в лучшей больнице Калькутты, инициированный лично Джавахарлалом Неру, не помог поправить здоровье Садананды. В Швейцарии Садананда занялся переводами санскритских текстов, а в 1968 году помог своему другу по Индии Вальтеру Айдлицу (получившего к тому времени духовное посвящение от Свами Бона) опубликовать докторскую диссертацию «Kṛṣṇa-Caitanya: Sein Leben und Seine Lehre» («Кришна Чайтанья — его жизнь и учение»). 11 апреля 1977 года, Садананда Свами умер в Базеле, в пасхальный понедельник. http://www.sadananda.com - Сайт, посвящённый Садананде Свами http://paramartha.info/hari-katha/svami-sadananda-das - Статьи Садананды Свами в переводе на русский язык. Следующие тексты Свами Садананды Даса опубликованы на этом сайте: Кто есть “Кришна дас”? “Какова высочайшая цель?” ”Кунигунда” “Что есть Раса?” - исправленный вариант: ноябрь 2012, опубликовано 15.11.2012. “Дамодара-лила Кришны” (Введение) - исправленный вариант: ноябрь 2012, опубликовано: 15.11.2012. “Атма и его грубая и тонкая оболочки” “Почему ум, тело и вещи дороги нам?” “Разлука с Богом – ее природа” – исправленный вариант: ноябрь 2012, опубликовано 15.11.2012. “Кто такой Вайшнав?” – исправленный вариант: ноябрь 2012, опубликовано 15.11.2012. “Пригодность” “Атма” “Даинйам или Самообесценивание” “Смирительная рубашка «измов» и «надо»” Интервью о Свами Садананде Дасе (из журнала ‘Gaudiya Touchstone’) – пока недоступно, ожидается отредактированный вариант. “Желание увидеть Его“ “Культ личности“ “Ловушка эмоциональности” Шриватса Госвами (англ. Shrivatsa Goswami) — индийский кришнаитский религиозный деятель и учёный-индолог. Принадлежит к брахманской семьи из Вриндавана, члены которой на протяжении более четырёх столетий были смотрителями Храма Радхараманы — одного из известнейших вриндаванских храмов, основанного в 1542 году богословом и святым Гопалой Бхаттой Госвами. Шриватса Госвами является основателем и научным руководителем Шри Чайтанья према самстханы — научной и культурной организации, занимающейся изучением вайшнавской философии и культуры Шриватса Госвами родился в святом для вайшнавов месте паломничества Вриндаване, в семье Пурушоттамы Госвами — смотрителя известного храма Радхараманы. Как и его отец, Шриватса Госвами принадлежит к линии потомственных брахманов-священослужителей, из поколения в поколение заботившихся о поддержании этого храма, основанного кришнаитским святым Гопалой Бхаттой Госвами в 1542 году. Шриватса Госвами получил образование в Бенаресском индуистском университете. Кайлаш Ваджпейи (англ. Kailash Vajpeyi; род. 11 ноября 1936,1 Британская Индия) — поэт хинди, индолог, публицист. Читал лекции по индийской культуре, философии и языкам. Рамча́ндра Нара́ян Дандека́р (дев. रामचंद्र नारायण दांडेकर, англ. Ramchandra Narayan Dandekar; 17 марта 1909, Сатара — 11 декабря 2001, Пуна) — британский и индийский индолог, один из крупнейших санскритологов и исследователей древнеиндийской культуры в мире; обладал большим авторитетом как в самой Индии, так и за её пределами. Автор огромного количества научных трудов. Обладатель множества званий — длительное время был президентом Международной ассоциации санскритологов (с 1993 года до 2001 года был почётным президентом). Научная сфера: индология, история, санскритология Прожил: 92 года Дандекар по рождению принадлежал к брахманскому роду, ведущую свою родословную от риши Васиштхи, автора группы сукт в «Ригведе». Он настаивал на том что образы величайших богов индуизма восходят, фактически, к небрахманическим, вневедийским истокам: он настаивал, что эпический и современный культ Вишну восходит, с одной стороны, к образу «птицы плодородия»; с другой стороны, к дравидийским героическим божествам (Нрисимха, Кришна-Говинда и другие). Избранная библиография: A History of the Guptas, Poona, Orienal Book Agency, India. 1941 Progress of Indic Studies, 1917—1942. Pune: Bhandarkar Oriental Research Institute. 1942 Some Aspects of the History of Hinduism. Pune: University of Poona, Centre of Advanced Study in Sanskrit. 1967 Sanskrit and Maharashtra: A Symposium. Pune: University of Poona, Centre of Advanced Study in Sanskrit. 1972 Vaisnavism and Shaivism. In Ramakrishna Gopal Bhandarkar as an Indologist, ed. by R.N.Dandekar pp. 21–111. Pune: Bhandarkar Oriental Research Institute. 1976 Recent Trends in Indology. Pune: Bhandarkar Oriental Research Institute. 1978 Vedic Mythological Tracts. Delhi: Ajanta Publications. 1979 Insights into Hinduism. Delhi: Ajanta Publications. 1979 Exercises in Indology. Delhi: Ajanta Publications. 1981 Inaugural Address. In The Mahabharata Revisited, ed. by R.N. Dandekar. Pp. 11-18. New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi. 1990 Vedic Mythology: A Rethinking. In Inside the Texts, Beyond the Texts, New Approaches to the Study of the Veda, ed. by Michael Witzel. Pp. 39-48. Harvard Oriental Series, Opera Minora, Vol. 2. Cambridge, Mass.: Department of Sanskrit and Indian Studies, Harvard University. Devasthali, G.V. (ed.). 1985. Vedic Bibliography. Vol. 1-5. Poona. 1946—1993 Дандекар Р. Н. От Вед к индуизму. Эволюционирующая мифология Сурендрана́тх Дасгу́пта (англ. Surendranath Dasgupta, бенг. সুরেন্দ্রনাথ দাসগুপ্ত, 1887—1952) — индийский философ, историк религии, религиовед и санскритолог, специализировавшийся на истории индийской философии. Наибольшую известность Дасгупте принесла написанная им пятитомная энциклопедия «История индийской философии», первый том которой вышел в 1922 году, а последний в 1955 году, уже после смерти автора. Род деятельности: Индийский историк религии и санскритолог В период с 1920 по 1922 год учился в Кембриджском университете, изучая философию под руководством Д. Э. Мак-Таггарта. Там же получил степень доктора философии по индийской философии. «История индийской философии» - это была попытка с опорой на первоисточники написанные на санскрите, пали и пракрити представить в систематизированном виде историю философии в Индии. Лишь в работе «Сарва-даршана-санграха» («Собрание всех воззрений») философа XIV века Мадхвы была попытка дать обзор различных индийских философских школ. В отличие от Мадхвы Дасгупта исторически и критически проследил развитие различных путей индийской философии. Он не жалел сил и провёл кропотливую работу в поисках забытых сокровищ философской мысли Индии. Вернувшись в Лакхнау, при дружеской поддержке Джавахарлала Неру в 1951 году он начинает писать заключительный пятый том «Истории индийской философии». Также он намеревался подготовить двухтомник собственных философских воззрений. Причём его друзья и ученики упрашивали в первую очередь закончить собственные философские сочинения. Тем не менее Дасгупта рассматривал свой многотомный труд как священную цель своей жизнь и был полностью поглощён только ей. Умер 18 декабря 1952 года в г. Лакхнау в Уттар-Прадеш в восемь вечера, обсуждая проблемы современной психологии. Научные труды: A History of Indian Philosophy, 5 volumes General Introduction to Tantra Philosophy A Study of Patanjali Yoga Philosophy in Relation to Other Systems of Indian Thought A History of Sanskrit Literature Rabindranath: The Poet and Philosopher Hindu Mysticism Kavyavicha Saundaryatattva Rabidipika Дасгупта, Сурендра Нат. Философия йоги и её отношение к другим системам индийской мысли Вишнампет Р. Рамачандра Дикшитар (англ. Vishnampet R. Ramachandra Dikshitar; там. ராமச்சந்திர தீக்ஷிதர்; 16 апреля 1896 — 24 ноября 1953) — индийский тамильский историк, индолог, дравидолог и санскритолог. Был профессором истории и археологии Мадрасского университета и автором ряда научных трудов, в том числе стандартных учебников по истории Индии. Научная сфера: индология, лингвистика Рамачандра Дикшитар ввёл новую методологию изучения истории Древней Индии. Вишнампет Р. Рамачандра Дикшитар. Война в Древней Индии. Философия, этика, стратегия, тактика Брадж Ба́си Лал (хинди ब्रज बासी लाल, англ. Braj Basi Lal, род. 2 мая 1921, Джханси, Британская Индия) — индийский археолог, специалист по первобытной археологии Индийского субконтинента. Известен как: исследователь первобытной археологии индийского субконтинента Награды и премии: Падма Бхушан (2000) Арви́нд Ша́рма (англ. Arvind Sharma; род. 13 января 1940, Варанаси, Британская Индия) — индийский индолог и санскритолог, профессор сравнительного религиоведения Университета Макгилла, член Королевского азиатского общества Великобритании и Ирландии. Направления научных исследований: сравнительное религиоведение, индуизм и роль женщин в религии. Научная сфера: индология, религиоведение Учёная степень: доктор философии (PhD) по санскриту и индологии 76 лет В 1970 г. получил степень магистра экономики в Сиракузском университете, а в 1974 г. — степень магистра богословия в Гарвардском университете. В 1978 г. там же защитил докторскую диссертацию по санскриту и индологии. В 1976—1980 гг. преподавал азиатские религии в Квинслендском университете, а в 1980—1987 гг. — в Сиднейском университете. В 1987 г. был назначен ассоциированным профессором (доцентом) религиоведения в Университете Макгилла в Монреале. В настоящее время занимает там должность профессора религиоведения. Избранная библиография The Philosophy of Religion and Advaita Vedanta